Flowing Ice
by PopularDefender
Summary: He ran away to be free of his past but he couldn't run far enough to get away from the one person who could make him feel again. She just had to be a Queen as well? He certainly didn't do things half arsed now did he? So what could possibly go wrong? [Cover Image Needed]
1. Chapter 1: A Sailor

**Hey so this is my first fanfiction- Please just be gentle on me? Honestly I loved Frozen when it first came out and I read a lot of fanfictions on the film. I lost my love for the film a while back but with Frozen 2 on the horizon- I thought, "Well PD why not make a contribution to the first film with this lovely piece of shit?"**

**As you can see, this is M rated but more on violence and language then sexual interaction. I'll be honest, never made out with anyone much less had sex. So kissing and all that will be rather tame? Unless I can find someone who can capture the moment that is getting lost in sucking someone's face.**

**ANYWAYS- hope y'all enjoy the story, hope y'all love the suspense that I hope to hang you all by.**

**Disclaimer before I continue, _I do not, I REPEAT, I do not own any of the characters or settings found in Frozen. I own my OCs and the kingdoms you've never heard of before within Disney culture._**

* * *

**Docks, Arendelle**

A ship, small compared to the others at the docks, rocked itself to the land and a creak echoed from the wood of the hull which only caused onlookers to wince and only more people to pay attention to the rickety, moulding boat. It was in a disgusting state, the wood breaking apart from one another and the sails looked burnt. Another loud creak escaped the ship and with startling realisation, those at the dock witnessed the ship practically collapse into itself. A gasp left the crowd that had surrounded the wooden wreak and they all took a step back.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!"

A voice shouted from above, many heads snapping up to see who could have said that but all they saw was a shadow as it looked like someone had jumped from the crow's nest of the small ship. This shadow landed, rolling as it did, and bounced back up. The crowd took in the shadow, coming to attention that it was in fact a man, who had just jumped from the crumbling wreak.

The man turned immediately to see his boat sink into the waters below and yelped, "NO! Oh come now, you can survive cannons, storms and fire but being docked is what makes you sink? Really?!" His voice was in hysterics as he shouted, a loud bang echoed from the clouds above as if they agreed with the male. The crowd flinched and eyes flickered up to the sky but there didn't seem to be a storm circling over head of the fine kingdom of Arendelle.

The man pouted, as if he had expected the ship to respond with something witty but all he received were bubbles from the sea. A sigh escaped his lips and the sailor pulled off a hat from his head. It was a typical pirate hat but it didn't have any markings that would indicate to a pirate, instead it was worn down and teared in certain places. Light brown, shaggy hair escaped the confinements of the hat and the man ran a hand through his hair as his hat was pressed to his chest and his head bowed.

A moment of silence slipped over the docks as the man mourned his ship before everyone started to stumble away as the man spun from where his home was now buried. The male slapped the hat back onto his head and stretched his arms above him, his head bent down to the ground, just as a distant thudding sound echoed from in front of him. The sailor raised his head to see a reindeer storm towards him. His eyes widened as he felt his world go upside down as the reindeer sent him flying into the sky.

The male felt his hat slip from his head just as he landed on the ground with a grunt. The world was spinning as he slowly stood up and a shiver run up his spine as a cold piece of metal pressed itself against his back. His body tensed up as his eyes zeroed on where his hat laid. Underneath a boot. His teeth grounded together, another clap of thunder rang throughout the sky.

"Who are you?"

The voice was clearly male from the deep, strong vocals but the sailor didn't speak a word. The guards shifted on their feet as their captain dug his sword's tip into the back of the man. His lips pulled back in a silent snarl.

"I said, who are you? Answer me, pirate."

The sailor's anger only increased with the guard's words but his eyes didn't move away from where his hat laid and dark clouds started to swirl above as if reacting to the male's rage. The guards in front of him appeared to be nervous as the sky screamed down at them. Nothing happened for a split second before the male reacted, his body twisted and his hand slammed into the Captain's forearm before his hands gripped him and slung him over his shoulder. The Captain, in shock, loosened his grip on the hilt of his sword which was ripped out of his hand by the sailor and as his back landed on the ground, the male put his foot on the Captain's chest and his own sword to his neck.

"Never, ever, call me a pirate again, you bastard!"

His voice was snarling as he stared down the guard under his foot, however it wasn't long before the sailor was suddenly pushed off of the Captain but he never felt anyone touch him. It was like a gust of wind had picked up and the bitter cold had rammed into his body. A low grunt escaped his throat as his head slammed against the ground once again and a mumble passed his lips as he felt darkness overcome him.

"That's...my hat..."

The last thing he saw was a blue dress walk in his direction before his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

* * *

**Currently Unknown, Arendelle**

A groan escaped his lips as he slowly woke up, his eyes fluttered open to stare at the dusty ceiling. He had an horrific headache and another groan left him as he lightly touched the back of his head. His eyes briefly flickered to the cuffs around his wrists but his mind hadn't caught up with everything as he felt his head. A hiss echoed around the cell and his hands fell limp to his sides. The cuffs jingled with the movement as his brain caught up with where he was currently.

"Fuck..."

His throat felt raw, probably from being in this death-inducing cell, but the sailor just wanted to know how he got into said cell. He grunted as he sat up, pushing his back against the wall. Why couldn't he just remember how he got there? He couldn't answer that silent question. His nose wiggled as dust floated in the air in front of him just as his cell door swung open.

"I see you're awake."

The moment those words left the guard's mouth, memories of what had happened flashed in his mind and thunder echoed outside as he felt the familiar rage rise in his chest. The guard felt nervous as sea-green eyes stared him down.

"Y-You are...You a-are...g-g-going to-"

"Where's my hat?"

The guard stopped speaking as the sailor spoke and the young swordsman shivered at how cold his words sounded. The guard went to speak but the man chained up shot forward, the chains kept him from attacking but the guard flinched anyways.

"I said, where the fuck is my hat?!"

His voice echoed throughout the cell, maybe throughout wherever he was being held.

The guard tried to speak but the sailor wouldn't let him as he kept tugging at his chains, his eyes practically screamed rage as he stared the young guard down. He needed his hat. He needed his fucking hat. He could feel his muscles being pulled by the cuffs that were attached to him currently but all he could think about was his hat and how it wasn't with him. The thunder was louder, the pitter patter of rain smacked against the ground seemed to echo into his cell.

"If you calm down, sir, then your property will be returned to you."

At the sound of a soft voice, the sailor calmed down ever so slightly and his eyes focused on the woman that was behind the young guard that tried hard to appear unaffected by the way that the male had acted. The woman had a regal aura that surrounded her very being and he felt his breathe hitch as his eyes scanned her body. His mind instantly linked her to the woman who he had seen just before he had passed out. Blue dress. The sailor blinked as his eyes flickered up to her face, taking in the soft features but mostly her eyes. Those ice blue eyes that he could just sink in.

His heart fluttered in his chest.

"All I ask, is your name?"

Her voice had gotten softer, he was sure of it. Of course, his moment of weakness for the beautiful woman in front of him disappeared in an instant as his mind registered her question and he felt like growling like some wild animal in a cage. The storm, which had calmed ever so slightly, came back with a vengeance. The sailor stared the blonde down, her icey blue eyes remained stoic, much like ice, while his sea-green eyes danced with rage, much like a storm. They stared one another down until the male broke eye contact first, his heart hammered roughly against his ribs.

"My name?"

The sailor's head bent downwards, staring at the floor with a defeated demeanour. It was clear that this woman was in charge by the aura and the way the guard shifted his body as if to protect her. This was clearly the Queen and he couldn't deny such royalty now could he?

He breathed out lowly, his eyes closed. The male hadn't spoken his name in so long, he almost feared that he had forgotten it but the name was in the back of his mind, waiting to be remembered.

"It's Beckham, your highness."

* * *

**The End - for now at least ;)**

**\- PD**


	2. Chapter 2: Freedom

**Hey ho, here we go, with another chapter for all of youuuuuuu!**

**To be honest, the lack of reviews is disheartening BUT I understand that it's gonna take some time for this story to get anyway near as big as other Elsa/OC stories. I'm a patient man :P**

**Disclaimer before I continue, _I do not, I REPEAT, I do not own any of the characters or settings found in Frozen. I own my OCs and the kingdoms you've never heard of before within Disney culture._**

* * *

**Arendelle**

It had been a few days since Beckham had told the Queen his name and by her word, was given back his hat that was immediately placed back onto his head where it belonged. The sailor, however, was still locked in the cell as if he was a common criminal. This is what he got from defending himself, huh? Imprisonment.

His head tilted back against the wall, a light smirk appeared on his face as if he could imagine his younger sister tell him that he is a common criminal. A snort escaped him before he frowned and bowed his head, a sigh passing his lips. He shouldn't have been thinking of his sister, or his family in general. His thoughts were cut off by the cell door being opened and his eyes flickered over to the steel frame to see the same young guard from before enter.

Neither of them said anything as Beckham looked away and sat up straighter, rolling his shoulders as he had done so.

"You're free to go."

The guard's voice was soft as he moved over to the sailor, keys fished out of his pocket to unlock the cuffs wrapped around Beckham's wrists. The male watched as the guard finally removed his restraints. Once the cuffs were removed, Beckham lightly touched his wrists to rub them and he stood up as the guard led him out of the dungeon.

His eyes narrowed when he first caught sight of the sun, a sigh of relief escaping his lips and the guard glanced to the sailor that followed him.

"I suppose the cells weren't that...homey."

"I like freedom over cramped and dusty walls, kid."

The guard jumped slightly as Beckham had finally replied to something he had said and didn't even sound angry...The voice was husky, yes, but the guard figured that the sailor would have some kind of slur to his words from being on the sea. At least, all the other sailors had a type of similar slur to one another.

Beckham lightly smirked but he didn't speak again as he was led to the open gates of what he know knew to be the castle. A dungeon under a castle, how original. His nose wrinkled but his eyes scanned the open grounds, even the castle behind him as he did so. He never did get to admire the beauty of this land before a reindeer had rammed into him. His nose wrinkled again at the silent reminder of the fact that an animal had taken him down so easily.

Before the two even made it to the gates, a voice echoed from the courtyard, "Wait! Concord!" The guard in front of him stopped and turned around, making Beckham halt and turn his head to face whoever called for the guard.

He blinked when he instantly recognised the reindeer that was running next to a blond man, a strawberry-blonde woman and a tiny snowman riding on the back of the creature. His body tensed as he waited for the damn animal to ram into him until his brain caught up with his eyes. Wait. Beckham's body became slack as he stared at the snowman, his eyes widened ever so slightly in disbelief.

They finally caught up with the guard and sailor, the strawberry-blonde panted to catch her breathe as Concord bowed to the woman but the sailor didn't even move. His eyes were on the snowman. That was a snowman. It was clearly summer from how the sun waved down on him.

"How...?"

Beckham didn't even realised he had croaked out a word as he stared at the snowman that was now off the reindeer's back. The snowman smiled at the sailor, and bounced over to him, "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Just before the talking snowman could wrap it's stick arms around his leg, Beckham stumbled back and landed on his ass as he stared at it.

"You can talk."

The snowman looked confused but nodded.

"How can you talk?"

"Elsa made me."

The snowman seemed to smile at the mention of Elsa, no longer confused, but Beckham only felt his confusion build.

"Who...Who is Elsa?"

"Oh she is the most nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever!"

"She's my sister."

Beckham's head snapped up to the woman from before and his eyes took in her clothing first, taking note of how clean they were, before his eyes reached hers. They weren't like the Queen's eyes that seemed to stare into his soul but he did take note on the two looked rather similar. A shiver ran up his spine.

"She's the Queen..."

His voice was soft as he proceeded to stare at the woman, or should he say, Princess. That's when he took action. Beckham stood up quickly, he felt his bones crack from the movement, his back stiff and he bowed with hat in hand so it didn't end up on the floor. Those who watched the entire thing going down would of thought the man a Prince if it wasn't from the torn, dirty clothing and the fact that he just been in a dungeon for the last three days.

"Oh! Please don't bow," The Princess laughed, "You really don't need to show me respect. I mean, you were in the dungeon for three days and..." The Princess trailed off and Beckham straightened up but he was still a little stiff from being in the presence of royalty.

The Princess shook her head and quickly held her hand out for a handshake, "I'm Anna! And you've met Olaf. The donkey," A snicker left her lips while the blonde man gave the Princess a playful scowl, "Is Kristoff and the reindeer is Sven!"

Beckham adjusted his hat back on his head, taking a slight step back from the Princess' hand as if he was terrified of the touch which only made Anna frown slightly as her hand fell back to her side, and his eyes flickered to the reindeer, the creature had a guilty look on his face as he stared at the sailor and he blinked.

"Oh, it's okay...Sven. I suppose from a distance I do look like a..." Beckham's lips pulled back in a snarl, "_Pirate_," He shook his head, "So I can not blame you for trying to look after your home." The animal seemed to look happy for being forgiven so easily and the sailor could feel his lips tug up in a small smile. He always had a soft spot for animals.

"Princess Anna," Concord, the sailor had forgotten him for a moment, spoke up, "I was just going to take the, um, sailor here to the docks so he could pick one of our finest ships. Queen's orders."

Beckham looked shocked for a moment as he turned his head to look at the guard. The group behind him had smiles on their faces and Anna looked rather giddy before she attempted to school her facial features but she could not hide the massive grin that was spread across her face.

"Of course, Concord, we'll escort him down to the docks. You can have a day off!"

"But Princess-"

"Princess orders, Concord. You can have today off and we'll take him down to the docks to meet with my sister!"

Concord looked conflicted before he let out a sigh and bowed to the Princess, "Yes, Your Highness." The young guard left the sailor with the group, a slight slump to his body as he knew he'll get a telling from the Captain for leaving a 'dangerous pirate' with the royal family. Said 'dangerous pirate' just had a blank expression on his face as he turned to the Princess.

The Princess was grinning widely and started skipping out of her home to go to the docks, "Come on then." Sven and Olaf instantly trotted after the Princess while Beckham and Kristoff stared at one another before the two let out a sigh, following after the three.

The closer the group got to the docks, the more Beckham started to relax but the blank expression attached to his face did not disappear. Luckily for him, none of the talking individuals tried to speak to him which he was thankful for as it left him to his thoughts. Or more accurately, the Queen of this land. The sailor hadn't thought about it once she had left but that blue dress she was wearing, it was made out of ice. Her hair even had snowflakes attached to her blonde locks. By any being above, she had control of ice and snow. The snowman was proof of that.

Beckham breathed in the air of the sea before glancing to the group in front of him. He could see the Princess and that Kristoff fellow lean in towards one another, clearly the two were together but he could be wrong about that. The reindeer was by Kristoff's side, meaning the reindeer belonged to the blonde man and the snowman...The snowman belonged to Elsa. His head tilted to the side as he scanned Olaf, not giving much thought to where he was stepping until his body bounced against a smaller frame. On instinct, his arms wrapped around the body and pulled her against him as the two steadied themselves. The woman's hands were on his chest.

The two froze as they looked at one another and sea-green clashed with icey blue. Beckham's breath hitched for a moment until his brain caught up with just who he was hugging to his body. The two flew backwards to separate, and the sailor once again stumbled over his own two feet and landed back on his ass. His cheeks were burning, he thanked any higher power for his tanned skin in that very moment.

He had to bump into the Queen. Of all the people on this bloody docks, she had to the one person who could freeze any part of his body and literally have the people tear into the young man.

Elsa was not much better, her cheeks were aflame and her hands were curled to her own chest. Her teeth had sunk into her bottom lip as she scanned the sailor for any injury or for any frost on his body. Even though it had been two years since the Great Thaw, the young Queen still had moments where she feared the slightest touch from anyone. Her body flushed as she remembered just moments before that she was pressed against Beckham, his body muscular to the touch but the clothing he wore didn't even indicate how strong he was. She should have guessed after she watched the sailor flip her Captain over his own body.

"Elsa!"

The Queen's body untensed from the sound of her young sister and she turned to see Anna with Kristoff, Sven and Olaf. A smile appeared on her face before she frowned. She scanned the area for a guard and found none. Elsa let out a small sigh, of course Anna had made sure she had escorted the sailor down to the docks. She glanced over to Beckham who had just stood up and dusted himself off, the hat still on his head. She wondered silently why that tattered, old thing meant so much to the sailor but the Queen had no right to pry into Beckham's life.

The sailor, catching the eyes of the Queen, cleared his throat and bowed, however it wasn't as stiff and straight like back up in the courtyard, "I apologise for bumping into you, Your Majesty. I wasn't paying attention."

"It's quite alright, Beckham. I should have been paying attention as well to my surroundings."

Beckham's body went ridged at the use of his name, something the Queen instantly noticed and her face felt hotter as she realised at how casually the name had slipped from her tongue. It was the first she had said it out-loud and she rather liked it, though she would never admit to anyone. The sailor cleared his throat once more as he straightened up, he would never admit it but once he got over the use of his name being used again, he did love how it sounded coming from the Queen.

"Your name is Beckham? Can I call you Beck?"

Beckham couldn't help the flinch that came with the mention of the shortening of his name, along with the pain and anger that appeared in his eyes. A clap of thunder echoed above their heads, the royal group looked upwards to see nothing but blue skies.

"My name is Beckham, Your Highness," Beckham's voice filled their ears, it was filled with bitterness as they looked back down to the sailor, "Not Beck or anything else. Just Beckham." He stared at the Princess, his stormy eyes pierced into her. Anna frowned and nodded, muttering a small apology and Beckham's tense body relaxed as he nodded, accepting her apology.

The sailor lightly placed one hand on his forearm, as if he was closing himself off, and Elsa immediately recognised the small shift in the young man. The Queen cleared her throat, "Beckham, I should really apologise for your mistreatment in Arendelle. If it wasn't for a few dockworkers who had come up to the castle to clear your name, I would have allowed you to remain in the cells for much longer as I only had the word of my Captain and from what I had seen when I came down here. So I wish to give you a ship to compensate the one you lost."

Elsa was ready for the sailor to rip into her but Beckham surprised her as he waved off her words, "You were merely protecting your kingdom from the unknown, Your Majesty. I had your Captain in a submissive position with his own sword to his throat. You did what you thought was right and that was to protect your people?" At the Queen's nod, he continued, "So there is no need to apologise for what happened or even give me a ship. I can work towards your own trust and to receive the materials to build the ship I need...If you permit me in...Arendelle? That is where we are, right?"

Gone was the formal sailor the group had known and in his place was but a nervous, young man who has barely been to land or in the presence of other people. Elsa giggled and bit her bottom lip, something Beckham found enchanting about the young Queen and a shy smile found its way to his face. Anna was looking in between the two with wide eyes, she was rather shocked by her older sister giggling and she spotted the blush on Elsa instantly when they rushed over to see what had happened to the usually graceful Queen.

"The offer of a ship is always open, Beckham, but if that is what you wish then...Then I suppose I can only support you and allow you to stay in Arendelle for as long as you like."

The sailor bowed once again before he gave the royal group a smile before turning to leave. He'll have to find a job first to gather money for a room in a inn and then money for materials for a ship. Beckham breathed out, a little annoyed at himself for not taking the ship and running as far as he could but those damn eyes, those damn blue eyes had distracted him again.

"Wait! Beckham! Why don't you stay with us in the castle?"

He froze and his head snapped behind him to see the Princess jumping up and down, heading towards him, while the rest of her group stayed behind her. His eyes flickered to Elsa to see a stoic look on her face but her eyes were soft and hopeful, if he could even say that. He didn't even have control for what happened next.

"Yes...I suppose I would like that."

* * *

**AND THE END ONCE AGAIN**

**To be honest, this is just flowing out of me with subtle ease but I've never been good at formality which I'm going to keep up for a little while as Beckham slowly becomes a part of Elsa's, and Arendelle's, life. So it's gonna be stiff between Beck and everyone for a bit until they all get comfortable around one other. SO YEAH.**

**\- PD**


	3. Chapter 3: Silent Night

S**o Beckham lives in the castle now? Interesting. Very interesting. Or is it? Ya know who exactly even is Beckham? He's got a love for the sea, when he's angry storms suddenly appear and he has a younger sister. Just who is this dashing man? HMMMMMMMM I wouldn't know. Not like I created him or anything *sips tea like the bitch I am***

**Do I wonder if anyone can figure him out before I reveal everything about him over the course of this journey of chapters. ALSO I KINDA GOT A BETA FOR THIS CHAPTER SO YEAH! IF HE SO WISHES TO BETA FUTURE CHAPTERS THAT WOULD BE AWESOME**

**Disclaimer before I continue, _I do not, I REPEAT, I do not own any of the characters or settings found in Frozen. I own my OCs and the kingdoms you've never heard of before within Disney culture._**

* * *

A few weeks had passed, and despite a frosty introduction, Beckham's company was deemed a privilege by those living in the castle.

He was up early in the morning before any of the staff, having found a job in the docks that could put his skill with boats and ships to the test, so Beckham was never seen at breakfast. When he did come back to the castle, he helped out the staff with anything they asked - and he'd even gone to Kai, the Head Butler and Overseer of the castle, to be put to work, saying, "If the Princess and Queen are going to let a lowly sailor such as myself live in this fine palace then I better make sure I can make it as spotless as I can by helping."

Going about their work, the maids would whisper about the sailor. Elsa would occasionally hear a few of them mumbling about Beckham, how they dreamed of him. It had the lady blush. She tended to clear her throat loudly, the maids always squeaked and scurried away.

The Royals had hoped they would see the sailor at dinner in the large dining hall, but he never appeared. Instead he stuck to the kitchen where he would comfortably chatter away to the staff of the castle. It frustrated Anna to no end on the way he refused to indulge in their company, but went out of his way - she thought, whether he intended to or not - to make them feel grateful for the things he did about the castle. Elsa on the other hand, was much more reserved about the whole thing, struggling to understand how someone of _his_ class - where manners and nobility was supposed to mean so little - fit in so well there.

Eventually, Beckham could no longer hide away from the royal sisters for one night changed everything.

* * *

**The Castle, Arendelle**

Beckham usually found himself in the library of the great castle he stayed in, glossing over books and reading them throughout the night. His fingers trailed lightly over the spines of each book, his mind in a darker place than the barely lit library. As a child, he and his mother would read together when he couldn't sleep. His heart clenched at the silent reminder of his mother.

He could still hear her screams.

The sailor squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head - he could hear the storm outside rolling above. His body trembled as he muttered to himself so quietly that even the wind couldn't hear what he had said. The storm disappeared before the rain could even fall and Beckham let out a silent sigh as he opened his eyes again - his stormy eyes locked onto an old book on a shelf, and a bittersweet smile appeared on his face as he brought the book down, "The Prince and the Pirate." His words were quiet as he moved over to one of the chairs, settled down, and opened the book. The bittersweet smile never left his face as he became engrossed within its contents. He never even heard the doors open, and then close with a small thud. He did however, jump when he felt a light touch on his shoulder, and he snapped up to face the touch's owner: the Queen.

"Your Majesty."

Beckham stumbled in his chair as he attempted to give his best bow, the book bounced against the floor with a solid thud. Elsa waved him off, her cheeks blushing. The sailor let out a nervous breath as he looked from her to the ground. In the short glance he gave her, he could see she wasn't wearing her usual ice dress, but a nightgown instead. His cheeks joined Elsa's in reddening. "W-What can I do for you, Your Majesty?" The sailor stammered, then licked his suddenly dry lips as he struggled to keep his eyes composed on the Queen or his book.

"Oh nothing Beckham, I just wanted to say hello as we haven't seen each other since, well, the docks." Elsa smiled shyly at Beckham. He returned the smile with his own and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, then knelt down to collect the book. Then he sat in the chair again.

"I didn't wish to bother you with more of my presence than I had to, Your Grace." Elsa was taken aback - her heart tightened. She felt a lump in her throat as she took a seat across from him. The sailor looked down at the book laid across his lap, his fingers lightly brushed against the pages on view. The Queen glanced at the book, and recognised it instantly.

"You like 'The Prince and the Pirate'?"

"It's my favourite."

"Did you know that it was based on a true story between the late King and Queen of-"

She was cut off by a small whisper.

"Bleakwood."

Elsa blinked in surprise, then focused on the sailor, whose sea-green eyes were distant. She was shocked that anyone - let alone Beckham, a sailor - knew the origin of a romance story about a female pirate and a Prince. It was far-fetched, but romantic. When Elsa was young, all she ever wanted was to be swept off her feet. But of course that fantasy could never come true...

Breaking the short silence caused by her thoughts, she simply said aloud, "You know the origins?" Beckham smiled and nodded his head - but on how he knew, he never said. Instead he glanced back at his book and continued to read. Frustrated that her conversation had failed to bear fruit, she frowned and went to grab a book of her own to read. In her discontented silence, she didn't even notice when the sailor glanced from his pages at her.

The two read silently, the sounds of rustling paper and wind outside accompanying them.

Eventually the sound of soft breathing roused Beckham, and he glanced up to see Elsa had fallen asleep. He stared at the platinum blonde for a moment, smiling. After closing his book he returned it onto the bookshelf, and moved over to the Queen. He hesitated, but took the book from her and placed it on the small coffee table, before taking Elsa in his arms. She groaned softly as she was lifted from the chair.

The sailor's heart beat heavy in his chest.

Beckham, quickly and silently, made his way to the Queen's quarters. Kai had shown him upon her request, so that should she not be in her study, he might be able to speak with her. He breathed in heavily as he awkwardly opened the door, and entered the room with Elsa - His eyes did a quick sweep of the chambers, noting how it seemed rather bare from any normal bedroom - he shook his head and quickly moved over to her bed and gently laid her on the mattress, pulling the covers over her small frame to keep her from the cold. As he did so, he had a feeling that the cold never bothered her anyway.

Beckham hesitated, then lent over and placed his lips light against Elsa's forehead. "Sweet dreams, Your Majesty," he mumbled before he began to pull away to leave for his own chambers. A petite hand wrapped itself around his wrist. His head snapped to where the Queen lay. She was smiling sleepily at him.

"Have...dinner with me...tomorrow," Elsa said, the final word becoming indistinct as she fell back to sleep.

The young man rushed to his room after that, his heart beating fast as it had done before. He was sure that it was a slip of the tongue, that the Queen had meant "us" - herself and her sister - and not "me" as she had said. The blush on his face indicated he wasn't against such an idea.

And if Beckham _did_ happen to be at the dinner the following night, the two wouldn't mention what happened in the library - or in her room. They would simply smile at one another, leading Anna to guess later that the pair had an inside joke she wasn't in on.

* * *

**THE END AGAIN - FOR NOOOOOOOOOOW**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter- at the moment it's my favourite :D**

**\- PD**


	4. Chapter 4: Nervous Smiles

**GUESS WHO IS BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER?!**

**That's right, it's me.**

**Hope y'all fucking enjoy dis, I was listening to 'Let It Go' for the whole time I typed this chapter- tbh I'm still listening to the song because LET IT GO!**

**So I figured out something that had me banging my head against my desk- because of the rating M, my story wasn't popping up ANYWHERE- So I've changed it to T but it's still gonna have the whole language and violence- so yeah- god fucking dammit-**

**Disclaimer before I continue, _I do not, I REPEAT, I do not own any of the characters or settings found in Frozen. I own my OCs and the kingdoms you've never heard of before within Disney culture._**

* * *

**Garden, Arendelle**

Beckham was in the castle gardens, his arms crossed over his chest as he admired the beauty around him. He always believed he was more of an ocean dweller than a land walker, but he would never lie and say the beauty of the land wasn't something. A calm smile was stitched on his face as the world around him faded away.

That peace was ruined when a certain strawberry-blonde came stomping into the garden. "Beckham!" The smile fell from his face - something Anna didn't notice or didn't point out. "Please hide me from Elsa!" But before Beckham could ask why, a loud scream echoed from the castle.

"ANNA!"

The Princess let out a small squeak and dived behind the sailor, who became rigid as Anna gripped the back of his tunic. Beckham was still unsure about touch, but he didn't get the chance to escape the strawberry-blonde's claws as ice started to crawl toward him. Elsa entered the garden. The sailor couldn't help the shiver of fear that ran across his spine when he saw the Queen's face. "Beckham, have you seen Anna?" Elsa was so consumed by her anger that she couldn't see the Princess clinging to his back. He licked his lips and shook his head. "Are you lying to me?!" Beckham shook his head a second time, just as quickly as the first. The young woman stared at him - it was a dark stare, unlike her usually calm and icy eyes.

He felt the ice crawl closer to him and the Princess. His heart hammered harder in his chest. Living in the castle meant he'd heard tales of Elsa, the Queen of Ice and Snow - yet seeing her powers: they were beautiful. Perhaps he should've been afraid as the ice continued to close the gap between the Queen and himself, but he wasn't. What the sailor was afraid of, he couldn't - and wouldn't - say, but a low whimper escaped his throat as the ice began melting as it neared him.

Anna's grip on Beckham's tunic tightened when he whimpered, and he cursed himself as Elsa froze - her eyes suspiciously snapping between the ice and the usually calm sailor. A gasp left the Queen's lips as her rage was disappeared. As she waved her hand she became a stammering mess. But as she waved her hand, the ice disappeared. Only the water that had melted was left behind, forming a perfect puddle. "I-I am sorry, Beckham!" But before he could assure her that his nerves weren't because of her powers, she turned and ran away.

"Well that went well."

"Thank you, Princess Anna." His voice was muffled by his hands, but the sarcasm dripped from his words. He rubbed his face roughly, then sighed, glancing over to the Princess before slumping his shoulders. "At least she's not mad at you anymore. By any means, it's probably me she hates." The sailor's face dropped. Anna went to reassure him that he was wrong - Elsa could never possibly hate him - but he rose his hand and gave her a small smile. "It's quite alright, Your Highness, I'll be sure to go back to dining with the staff so your sister no longer has to bear my presence." He gave a small bow, then slumped off from the garden.

No one noticed that the puddle had disappeared.

* * *

**Dining Hall, Arendelle**

Elsa sat at the head of the table, her head tilted so that she could stare out the large windows. She hadn't been able to get any work done since she saw Beckham's reaction to her magic, and she didn't understand why her heart felt so heavy. The tears were beginning to prick her eyes, and she shook her head, quickly wiping them away before anyone entered the hall.

Anna and Olaf skipped into the hall, chatting animatedly with one another. They paused to say, "Hi Elsa!" as they sat down in their seats. Then there was silence until Olaf broke it.

"Is Beckham not joining us today?"

"I-I don't think so, Olaf."

"But why not? Is he still swimming? I don't know why he would be swimming - sure it's summer, but the water is so cold. At least that's what the kids in the village told me - and he was down there for so long." Olaf pouted, and Elsa's eyes widened as her brain caught up with his rambling. No, no, no, no, he couldn't have...why would he have...Beckham wouldn't have done that! The doors opened and Elsa's thoughts were cut short - the subject of them standing before them awkwardly, shifting on his feet before making his way over to the table. Olaf perked up at seeing the sailor. "Hello Beckham! Did you enjoy your swim today?" Beckham blinked, overloaded by Olaf's forwardness, but once calmer, gave the child-like creature a smile and nodded. Then he bowed to the girls and claimed his seat. His fingers lightly tapped against the wooden table as his eyes shifted from Olaf, to the table, to Elsa. The Queen gave him a wide-eyed, worried look, and it took him a moment, but he came to the conclusion that she was still terrified of what happened before.

"Your Majesty, I wanted to apologise for what happened earlier in the garden. When I...made that sound, it wasn't because of your powers at all. I was terrified because I lied to you. You were rather-" The sailor cut himself off and cleared his throat. "You were rather angry, so I can only assume that you didn't see the Princess...Listen, I've come to...I'm sorry. I like you, Elsa. You're someone I can talk to." Elsa blinked furiously for a moment, then blushed heavily. Anna and Olaf cooed softly, both returned to reality. Beckham was blushing too. Anna laughed loudly; Elsa giggled shyly, biting into her bottom lip.

"Ah love." Beckham slammed his head against the table as Olaf gushed over the sailor and the Queen. Elsa continued to giggle, becoming louder. The sailor shifted to face Elsa, smiling in a way that made her heart skip a beat. Beckham lifted his head and straightened up. Was what he felt for the Queen love? He emerged from his thoughts to see her giving him a shy smile, and tucking her hair behind her ear before turning to her sister. Servants appeared with their dinner - Beckham returned to staring at the table as he returned to his thoughts.

Dinner was silent as they ate. The sailor had became more shy than he had ever been with the sisters; and Elsa felt nervous about using her powers in front of him - even though he had insisted that her powers weren't the cause of his concern; and Anna and Olaf exchanged glances at the pair as they whispered to one another.

"Thank you again for allowing me to have dinner with you, Your Graces." Beckham said as he stood. He bowed, and quickly left the room.

His head hurt from his thoughts about the Queen. When he went swimming he had decided to go to the dining hall to see if Elsa really hated him - but the fact that she was scared of hurting him. That messed him up.

Beckham didn't even realise where he was going until he was outside. He was right next to the fjord - and sat down with a sigh. His legs crossed, he put his head in his hands and sighed again. "Oh mother, I wish you were here. The ship's been ready for a week now, I should've left. But the Queen...Elsa...she's really something." Beckham looked at the water, hoping that his mother would just walk out of it and hold him like she used to. "She's like me, mother. Well not exactly, but she has powers - she can control ice and snow. It's amazing...she's amazing...I don't know what to do...I don't know anymore..." The sailor closed his eyes, his breath shaky as he shook his head. Beckham's voice carried over the fjord, but there was no one around to hear it:

"I think I'm falling in love with her, mom." The water swirled at his words.

* * *

**AND THE END - YEEHAW**

**Thank you to my editor, KENNETH, for editing this chapter :D definitely helped me get what I wanted for this chapter across- so you know LOVE KENNETH**

**\- PD**


	5. Chapter 5: Beckham

**Wheeze**

**Someone actually reviewed and it looks like they like the story so- LIKE THANK YOU ICEPIE YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THAT MEANS TO ME- I THOUGHT MY FUCKING STORY WAS JUST BRAINDEAD SHIT- but I'll totally take breaks- when I'm dead :D**

**Also sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I'm in my final term of High School so gotta graduate- PLUS EDITOR WAS A LITTLE BUSY WITH HIS OWN LIFE AND I DIDN'T WANT TO BE ANNOYING AND KEEP ASKING HIM TO EDIT MY SHIT WHEN HE WAS BUSY DAMMIT! but yeah-**

**Disclaimer before I continue, _I do not, I REPEAT, I do not own any of the characters or settings found in Frozen. I own my OCs and the kingdoms you've never heard of before within Disney culture._**

* * *

**Castle, Arendelle**

A few days had passed since the garden incident when Beckham and Elsa found themselves in the library again. The sailor had already claimed and settled with a book in his arms when the Queen walked in, his head tilted down. You could cut the tension with a knife. He cleared his throat and nodded at Elsa before going back to his story - the Queen herself turned to skim the bookshelf for her own book.

With book in hand, she settled herself across from the silent sailor. Neither spoke a word as they read, but Beckham glanced up occasionally to admire the Queen. Elsa could feel the sailor's eyes on her. She shut the book fast and snapped at him.

"May I help you?" Beckham jumped back at being caught, and shook his head, nervously glancing down at his book before he let out a sigh.

"Actually you can help..." The sailor chewed his bottom lip as he thought on how to proceed. "How...Everyone has told me their side of the 'Great Thaw', but...but you haven't, Your Grace." He slouched. "So maybe...maybe you could tell me?" A hopeful look formed in his sea-green eyes as they clashed with her icey blue. The two stared each other down before the Queen shifted away, looking randomly about. No one had ever asked for her side before - it was Anna's story in everyone else's eyes. But Beckham - her eyes shifted back at the sailor - he wanted _her_ story. She couldn't help the shy smile that spread across her face - and Beckham lit up at seeing it.

"Well...it all started when I was eight years old..." And so Elsa told Beckham her story. Beckham listened to it, and felt his heart go out to Elsa. Once she was done, he sat back and tilted his head back against the chair.

"I get it."

_**Beginning of Flashback**_

"Come on, Beck! Pull the ropes!" Beckham laughed as he pulled hard on the ropes, before tying them, a wide grin spread across his face. His hair blew wildly in the sea air. He felt someone slap him on the head with a hat. It fell in front of him as he looked up. His mother, Helena, stood before him with the same grin. "Atta boy, Beck. This time tomorrow we'll be home." The young boy let out a whine, pouting, and Helena let out a laugh. "Ah don't worry, Beck, we'll be on the ocean again - I can't keep you away from it for long." Beckham cheered, but the joy that followed was short-lived.

_**CRASH.**_

Hooks latched onto the wood of the ship - and laughter was replaced with loud yelling. His mother wrapped her arms around him - they pulled her off. He let out a scream, and everything went black.

oOo

The young boy spluttered as water was dumped on him - the cold whipped against him as he curled up. He shivered as he looked around and his eyes landed on his mother. They widened as he took in her torn clothes and bloodied face. Thunder clapped above them, and Beckham's eyes darkened in rage as he struggled against his bonds. "MOM!" A slap fell across his face.

"Shut it, boy." Beckham grinded his teeth together as he lifted his head up and glared at the man above him. He was a greasy looking man, with a shiny hat to match, but what stuck out to the young boy was the white skull, glinting in the light. Another clap of thunder echoed through the sky as the calm ocean came alive. The greasy man chuckled: "Looks like we got a fighter, Gentlemen. Why don't we break him?" He snapped his fingers, and Beckham watched as the men tortured his mother. Every cut the boy took into himself; every scream tightened his chest. He cried, begged, and attempted to shrug the men off him. They did, and Beckham's chest loosened, relief flooding into him until his mother let out another scream - her last.

The sword cut cleanly through her stomach. Beckham froze, his eyes wide but empty as his mother's blood splattered against him. He choked out a sob, and the pirates laughed around him. His emptiness was filled with dark rage then as he let out a scream, and the ship launched forward. The rain fell heavier now, and the waves latched onto the vessel, crashing across its deck. They stopped laughing then.

"YOU KILLED MY MOM!" Beckham's voice was strong, and getting stronger with every lash of the ocean against the ship. The sea air lifted him too, his bonds snapping around him. Once free, he tackled the pirate nearest to him, thunder cracking around him as he squeezed and squeezed at the man's neck until that cracked too. The man hit the deck hard, the sound cold and stern. Frantic pirates trying to save their ship now took note of the unbound boy and the pirate, and one by one a few raced at him. The ship shook so wildly now that each of them were thrown off their feet as they ran to him.

One pirate clambered up to the boy, swinging uncontrollably at him. Beckham noticed the water congregating at his feet, and quickly threw what he could at the stumbling man. It slowed him down, but he continued coming toward him. "GET AWAY!" He said, casting more water at him. But this time Beckham's words felt stronger, as though the sea air was speaking _for_ him - and the water expanded. What were mere droplets, banded together to form his own blade - at least for a time - and it sloshed against the man's skin, bruising and wrinkling it as it touched him. He staggered back, but charged again. This time when Beckham spoke, no sound came out. The ship began to capsize - water swirled the deck, thicker and faster than before. The pirate was pulled to the ground again.

There was no trace of the little boy: his eyes had become a foggy sea-green; his clothes, soggy to the touch, dripped - everything dripped. He moved down the deck undeterred by the shaking ship. The pirates shuddered now - but he cared little, just as they hadn't cared when they killed his mother. "YOU KILLED MY MOM!" The thought screamed through the wind, and cast itself as another wave which rose higher than the mast. It threw itself along the width of the ship, breaking it in two. Clinging to the last bits of their ship, the pirates pleaded - to the little boy? To a god? No one knew - but the little boy could not hear them. Only the ocean could. And the ocean didn't care. "You killed my Mom..." The ocean pulled them down, as whatever had taken over Beckham faded away. The boy slumped against the remnants of the pirate ship.

oOo

It was dark when Beckham opened his eyes, coughing as he inhaled dust. He weakly lifted his head to look around - he could barely remember what happened before he blacked out. A violent cough ripped through his throat. He tried to rub his face, only to hear clanging from the chains cuffed to his wrists. The young boy became panicked, and he struggled against the chains. "No, no, no, no!" Bile rose in his throat - he remembered the pirates. _Had he been captured?_ He thought to himself. Then the steel door swung open and there stood his father. The bile dropped from his throat and he felt calm - but the way his father's face twisted as he neared him brought it up again. His eyes were piercing; the boy's throat tightened. "F-F-Father?" The man's face was curled, disgusted.

"You killed her." Beckham's eyes widened at his father's words, the memories rushing back to him. He was closer to throwing up than he had been before. He blacked out again as he felt the fists against his face. A loud scream echoed in the cell.

_**End of Flashback**_

Silence followed Beckham's confession. Then he felt a body slam against his own. He remembered Elsa, the Queen, first stiffening at her touch before realising and accepting the embrace. They stayed hugging for some time before she pulled away, a shaky smile on her face. "I can't imagine what that was like for you, Beckham, to have that guilt on your conscience. But rest assured, you will always be welcome here." Slowly Beckham smiled and the Queen returned it, her heart warming as she did.

The sailor mumbled a thank you. He didn't know what came over him - neither did Elsa - but as they pulled away from the hug, his lips found themselves on her cheek. She blushed. Hard. Elsa jumped away, stammering she tried to apologise for the length of the hug. The sailor shook his head as he stood up, and rubbed his back of it. He held out his hand for Her Majesty to take.

"I'll, erm, walk you to your room." Elsa hesitated for a moment, before taking his hand in hers - his thumb gently gracing against her knuckles as the two walked down the hall.

As they made their way to Elsa's room, she turned and leaned so her lips fitted against Beckham's jaw. His cheeks reddened. It was clear to see, even in the flickering dim light of the hallway. The queen giggled. The sailor blinked as she turned away from him, and entered her quarters. As she reached for the door, she glanced back at Beckham, giggled again, and then closed it in his face. Beckham stood there for a while, the wood of the door blurring in his eyes. He didn't even notice the love struck sigh that passed his lips.

He lingered, perhaps too long, then finally headed to his own chambers.

* * *

**Village, Arendelle**

The closer to the Queen's birthday, the busier she got. It was a fairly predictable routine - one which Beckham had memorised - and so he set himself a task in the nearby village, knowing he'd have time to see her when he got back to the castle. He hurried down to the chocolate store, its aroma waving over him. The sailor closed his eyes to enjoy the scent. "Ah Mr Beckham, welcome back," a voice from behind the counter said. Instinctively Beckham's hand rested on the back of his head, patting it as an elderly lady emerged. "Your usual, I presume?" He smiled shyly, but shook his head.

"I'm not here for me, Gina, I'm here on a mission for some chocolate for Her Majesty." The ceiling light twinkled in his eyes. Gina smiled sneakily.

"So Queen Elsa's usual then?" She asked, pouring over the details. "She must be very busy with the upcoming ball, _and_ her birthday next week." Beckham blanked. He hadn't heard anything about those things. To Gina, he just shrugged - he'd ask Anna when he had the time, insisting to Gina that he needed to get the chocolate.

"That would explain why she's stressed," he said. "The chocolate might help her." He smiled. His lack of awarenesss was obvious to the old woman, but she said nothing, instead hurrying on with the order.

Beckham waited until the order was complete, exchanging money - and a kind smile - for the french chocolate, before giving her a nod and heading to the castle. Now he had the chocolate, his thoughts cast themselves upon what the woman had said: he knew nothing about a ball, nor that it was her birthday. _Why didn't Elsa mention anything._ He shook his head - it didn't matter. Nervous, the sky above echoed around him with clapping thunder. The sailor glanced up to the clear sky, his nose wrinkled as he let out a calming sigh.

He continued on his way back to the castle.

* * *

**The End- well it's not but it is FOR NOW**

**SO WE HAVE LEARNED MORE OF BECKHAM'S LIFE- I feel a little bad since- well, his mother is fucking dead- and his father seems to be a dipshit for thinking that his own son killed his wife- ****Also Beckham has water powers- OH SHIT- no one saw this coming- if you did, then you are a fucking pog legend and deserve a clap on the back! But no one did, not even Kenneth the editor B) I am THE pog legend!**

**But yeah, hope y'all enjoyed and I'll see you guys next time!**

**\- PD**


	6. Chapter 6: Suitors

**What is up my dudes and dudettes?**

**IcePie I love you by the way. Love your reviews, couldn't stop smiling for the whole day and it made all my friends freak out because I usually don't smile at school- like at all. So like keep being you! I really enjoy seeing them reviews off ya!**

**ANYWAYS ENJOY GOOD OLD CHAPTER 6 :D**

**Disclaimer before I continue, _I do not, I REPEAT, I do not own any of the characters or settings found in Frozen. I own my OCs and the kingdoms you've never heard of before within Disney culture._**

* * *

**Two Days from Elsa's Birthday**

**Castle, Arendelle**

Beckham walked through the hallways of the castle, his teeth nipping into his bottom lip with every step. A few days had passed since he'd given her the chocolate, and while Elsa appreciated the gift — and the little break it had provided — she was soon back into her busy schedule. As he walked his teeth seemed to cut deeper into his lip, if that were possible, as he recalled what Anna had told him.

_**Beginning of Flashback**_

They had been at lunch — Elsa had already left on account of some royal errand — when Anna told him. Smitten with her response to the chocolate, Beckham sat at the table eating without tasting, entirely taken by the way she smiled when he handed them over. "She's going to be so busy when they start coming, especially when they start fawning over her," she started to say, half in a whisper to Olaf. Beckham's euphoria broke as his ears pricked and he glanced over at the pair.

"Who's coming?" Beckham inquired, holding his fork in mid air as it suspended a tree of broccoli on its tines. Anna stopped to look at Olaf pleadingly. He looked back, but said nothing. She hesitated. Then she turned from the snowman to the sailor and continued, explaining:

"Suitors."

**_End of Flashback_**

His eyebrow was the only sign of the sailor's consciousness, twitching as Beckham felt himself drifting to the sea like before. His frustrations rose with the rising tide until the thunder clap pulled him out. Still though, he felt jealous of the suitors — with a possessiveness over Elsa he didn't like about himself. He just wanted her, needed her, in a way that he'd never wanted anybody before. But he was not a Prince — they were. Maybe in another life. Beckham could feel his heart tightening at the revolving thought of someone else kissing her. He felt himself fading again.

Beckham tried to refocus on his surroundings: an empty hallway spanning far before and behind him. Had he been alone the entire time? Or had his walk slowed such that everyone had passed him by? In any case he was alone. Well except for the statues. He couldn't remember where he was going, but he continued walking. With every step, the statues loomed over him, their metal frames shaking. Their rustling was soft at first, then it increased, until it was deafening. Water droplets — starting small, before spilling out across the floor like a river breaking its banks — appeared on the brows of the statues. One by one the water brought life to each statue until they were so full that it broke its metal casing, each statue throwing their pieces across the floor and against the walls — thrusted helmets laid on their side, crying. The sailor waved his hands, and willed the water to stop — but it wouldn't listen. It wouldn't obey. As the water crept up almost at his feet, he turned and ran.

**THUD.**

Beckham fell against something soft yet firm. As he looked back to where he'd come from, he saw the silent statues as they had always been. It felt longer, but only microseconds had passed when he heard the sharp, clipped tones. "Watch where you're going, you peasant!" Beckham snarled, and his head snapped up to look at the voice's owner. The Prince was the very definition of a stereotype, as though he had been crafted by some higher being to represent his class: short, blond locks; deep blue eyes; bulging muscles that were shaped to seduce. Beckham couldn't help but feel a disconnect between the form of the man before him, and the sound of his voice. While his physicality was masculine, carved, his voice was far less refined though it had that the royal tone.

**_Beginning of Flashback_**

"The Council wants Elsa to marry pretty bad," Anna continued. By now Beckham had replaced his broccoli onto the plate, and laid his fork awkwardly on the table. "It doesn't matter how good a Queen she is — we all know how well she governs." Looking from side to side, the three of them shared a look of agreement. "But they don't care. 'Elsa must have a husband huh huh huh'." She continued, lowering her voice to the gruff of one of the Councilmen. "So her stupid birthday is going to be spent dealing with irritable spoilt sports of whom she has to pick the least annoying. Because," she added, "It has to be a Prince." Anna rolled her eyes.

_**End of Flashback**_

The sailor could feel his fists clenched at his sides, but as he calmed and stood, they softened. "I apologise, Your Highness, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings." He attempted a friendly smile.

"Ah so you know how to apologise. That is a surprise." A pause. "You might even get on your knees before me, and beg for my forgiveness then." _How about I don't do that?_ Beckham thought to himself, _and how about my foot finds itself in your-_ His anger must've formed across his face because he could see the Prince's guards rest their hands on the hilts of their swords.

"Everything okay Gentlemen?" The pair of them turned to see Elsa standing there regally, although neither knew how long she had been there. The Prince attempted to answer, explaining how Beckham had collided with him. "Yes, and I believe he already apologised." The sailor smiled. The Prince tried to protest. "Prince Anwir," she said in a tone that made the young man recoil. "It was an accident. And while you are a guest in this castle, you will treat everyone — whether you feel they are your equal or not — with the same respect you believe your status commands of others." The Prince stuttered, but the Queen's gaze softened him. Still unhappy, the Prince turned to his guard escort and motioned for them to follow, leaving Beckham and Elsa alone.

"Are you alright? She asked when she was sure the Prince was out of earshot. The sailor's eyes followed the departing Prince and his entourage, and then he turned to her. She repeated herself.

"I'm used to it," he answered, his shoulders sinking. Elsa reached out to hold his shoulder; he pulled back. "I'm fine." And then: "Sorry." Then, letting his defeated stance fade away, he smiled. "It is nice to finally see you out of your office, Your Grace." She returned his smile with her own, but it felt forced.

"Well guests are arriving... She turned away from him "For the Coronation Ball." His face joined her in disappointment.

"So we'll see more Prince Anwirs?" Elsa nodded.

"Hopefully at least one of them will be bearable to be around," she hoped, though her face betrayed her doubt. She tried to smile again. "I invited Princess Sierra of Bleakwood too." Beckham froze, except his heart which he felt leap out of his chest. He was in the hallway again - the water was up to his knees, and broken helmets, and elbow and shoulder pads rushed passed his feet, clanging silently against one another as the water rushed to reach the ceiling.

"You did what?! He found himself saying as the water brandished itself against the film of his eyes.

* * *

**Hehehe the End-**

**Sorry for how long it took for this chapter to come out. November was a busy month for me (I graduated High School) and my editor finally moved places so he was busy with his own life but I managed to get this chapter done and send it his way. Kenneth is simply amazing- I have to say :D Definitely has a way with ways AND can get my words across as well.**

**Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! See ya next time!**

**\- PD**


	7. Chapter 7: The Past Always Finds You

**Hope everyone had a lovely Christmas :D I got me a Switch and Pokemon Sword so- ya know- I've been very distracted with that XD**

**Also IcePie, please don't turn me into a pie- I'm certain that I will not be delicious-**

**Disclaimer before I continue, _I do not, I REPEAT, I do not own any of the characters or settings found in Frozen. I own my OCs and the kingdoms you've never heard of before within Disney culture._**

* * *

**The Docks, Arendelle**

A large, well-crafted ship docked itself against the wooden planks - soft wind rushed through the sails and the flag flying above the crow's nest. A young woman dressed in what could only be considered Pirate Princess clothing rushed to the edge of the boat to look at the kingdom in front of her. Wide-eyed, forest green eyes lit up with excitement before she rushed off the ship to head to the castle. The crew saw her running off and one shouted, "Princess Sierra! Wait!" A slightly older man laughed and shook his head,

"I'll get her, lads! Just make sure the ship doesn't sail back into the sea without us." The man was saluted as he went trailing after the young Princess. The dock workers stared at the scene with a look of uncertainty - and of gossip, for they would surely be talking about it later - but as the girl passed them with a swish in her dress, their glance was only that, and they were back to work.

Late for work, Beckham arrived at the docks wearing his rugged hat on top of his head. He fell into his routine with ease however, and no one really cared either way. Several barrels of fresh vegetables, and some slightly that were slightly questionable, had arrived in a shipment that morning. It was his job to sort the fresh from the not-so fresh because although the produce were sorted into the barrels according to their freshness, the men at the docks knew that half of what was fresh when it was shipped wasn't anymore. The fine ship at the docks was new, he was sure of it - but its flag he couldn't pinpoint. _Probably more suitors_, he thought to himself. Then he saw her. It had been years since he'd seen her, but he could still see the babyfaced young girl he'd avoided for so long. She kept running until the image of him caught up with her, and she stopped, turned, and walked back to where she'd seen the sailor. The barrels and the wooden table-like surface was there, but the man she had seen - that she thought she had seen - was nowhere to be seen. A hand placed itself on her shoulder. "Are you okay Princess?" Frustrated, the Princess looked about her again, scanning the many faces of the dockworkers. None of them resembled the sailor. But she was so sure...

"I...Yes...Yes I'm fine," she said as she glanced around. Then after regaining her composure, she turned to her escort:"Sorry, I'm just- Just excited to see the Palace, and the Ice Queen, Simon."

Simon smiled, "It would be my honour to show you, my lady."

With a slight bow of his head, the two went off towards the castle. Beckham continued watching them until they were out of sight. Clutching one of the barrels he had hidden behind for support he prised himself up. As he began to sort through this new barrel, he hoped that this would keep him from the castle long enough for him to be able to return there later without meeting the Princess. But as he opened the second barrel by him, and the third after that, he realised that most of his job had already been done for him - and so, defeated, he made plans to return to the castle.

* * *

**Castle Courtyard, Arendelle**

Sluggishly, Beckham slumped up the road back to the castle. The castle looked so pretty, donned as it was in lanterns that on the eve would be lit in celebration. But he couldn't think on that, for his mind was on the suitors - and the Princess. One was bad enough, but both overwhelmed him. He keeled over, his hands catching his knees. _Why did she have to come?_ Beckham took a second to recompose himself, then continued along the road.

As he entered the castle's grounds, Beckham's eyes caught sight of Elsa's ice dress. He allowed himself to smile, until he saw who she was with: the Princess. His heart jumped, and he with it. Elsa noticed him. "Beckham!" Her tone was friendly, but the sailor, with his terrified look, was not comforted by it. Sierra glanced from Elsa's hands to the sailor's, then his face. Their eyes were interlocked now - neither of them moving. Elsa was puzzled, prodding at the Princess' body, thinking she'd done something to the pair. But feeling skin, her puzzlement only grew. A soft whisper left the Princess' lips:

"Ōkeanos?..."

The wind carried the word and pricked his lobe with it as it passed. He winced. Beckham hadn't heard the nickname in years. Thunder cracked above him as clouds began to swirl. Lucid, he saw the Princess move towards him slowly. The clouds broke and rain fell hard against the stone and grass of the courtyard, beating it into a shape. It fell more frequent then, filling the courtyard. He didn't even realise what he was doing - his eyes were locked onto the Princess. Though he wanted to, he couldn't move. Thoughts circled as more clouds above followed suit - _Why did I stay here? I should've left weeks ago. I can't move - I want to, but I don't know how._ Sierra was all he could see. Then nothing.

xxx

He was in the ocean, laying across one of its curled waves. In the distance he saw figures, blurred as another wave clapped across it. His wave pressed him to stand, and he did so. It rolled him across the back of another wave and another after that until the figures were clearer. A family: a boy, his mother and father, and a baby. As the next wave carried him, he could see their smiles, and the mother stroking the baby's face. The baby so peaceful. Then the image faded into another as the mother, the father, and the baby left the boy. In the next vision he was running, but he glanced back to see the young girl following after him. "Ōkeanos!" She called after him. The ocean collapsed beneath him.

xxx

Sierra neared him, but the water in the courtyard converged on him, wrapping around him like a capsule of water. "Ōkeanos!" She called out to him as she thrust her hand into the water. It resisted her, pushing her until she could do nothing but accept the water's denial. She continued to call out for him, his nickname, his birth name, any name she thought he might respond to. Elsa tried to help too, but beyond freezing the capsule, there was little she could do. The Ice Queen didn't understand. "He's my brother!" she blurted out before Elsa could even ask. "I haven't seen him in years!" The frozen capsule slowly turned back into the swirling water before it collapsed, and Beckham found himself running.

He had no idea where he was going to go. He had no idea what he was going to do. All he knew, all he could do, was to run as far as he could. The sailor had to get away. He wouldn't be the reason his little sister would die. He would _not _be the reason for her death. Beckham was not going to make the same mistake. He killed his mother, Sierra was not going to get pulled into his messed up life.

Sierra tried to follow behind with Elsa clutching her dress behind, but he was too fast. Carried on adrenaline and the remaining water about his person, he was gone by a long shot. They panted heavily as they watched down the road for any sight of him. Sierra wanted to continue running, but Elsa grabbed her... "I can't believe he left me again." She was on her knees, desperately wanting her brother to turn round, but knowing that he wouldn't. Knowning that he would never turn back to her again stabbed at her heart in so many ways. Elsa watched as the Princess transformed into a little girl before her, and she knelt down beside her and wrapped her slender arms around the small frame of Sierrra with a gentle, firm grip.

Finding them just outside the castle, Simon brought them back into the courtyard, which found itself drowned. In the water lay Beckham's hat, raggedy as he was. "Bleakwood knew of my Brother," Sierra said, when Elsa asked. "But no one else did. You've seen some of what he can do." She indicated the drying courtyard. "My Father locked him away - we would visit him on special occasions and such, but," she leaned in and whispered: "My Father didn't trust him to be able to control his powers." Elsa followed the Princess' glance around, indicating a Guard who was tracing his finger along the drenched grass. She nodded, understanding.

"I think we should find him," Elsa said, offering her hand. Sierra took it and stood. "It's time for him to stop running."

The two royal women stood together, the same thought briefly ran through their mind: _It was time for him to finally come home._

* * *

**And that's the END- well nah-**

**THANK YOU TO KENNETH THE WONDERFUL EDITOR OF THIS PIECE OF WORK- I don't know how he does it I really don't- he's bloody amazing ;-;**

**Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! See ya next time!**

**\- PD**


	8. Chapter 8: You're Not Alone

**Ah a new year, a new me- wait no, still an old me- THAT'S OKAY-**

**Anyways so we're coming I suppose close to the end of this story and I just want to say- "NEVER FEAR FOR ANOTHER IS HERE"**

**Yes, yes indeed, I am currently working another piece of Frozen Fanfiction (because duh) and I think y'all are going to enjoy it like this one. BIG THING THOUGH, Beckham no exist in that story- I doubt I'll even make it Elsa x OC central like this one. But hey- if people like it so much- I'll consider a possible squeal that'll be more cheesy- LIKE THIS ONE :D**

**So- anywhoooooooo- enjoy**

**Disclaimer before I continue, _I do not, I REPEAT, I do not own any of the characters or settings found in Frozen. I own my OCs and the kingdoms you've never heard of before within Disney culture._**

* * *

Beckham had no idea where he was going, all he knew was that he had to get away. He had flooded the courtyard. There was no doubt in his mind that Elsa and his sister would hunt him down to put him in chains for his crimes. However he came to an erupt stop at that and blinked. Elsa wouldn't do that...His sister maybe but Elsa? She was the Queen of Ice and Snow...Would she really put him in chains because he had no control over his powers.

The sailor closed his eyes and fell to his knees, his eyes scanning where he had decided to stop. He was at the docks, right at the edge. The smile that appeared on his face was small but it was real for once as he stared at the water below him.

"Hi mom...It's been awhile."

His voice was soft, distanced almost, as the water bubbled in response to his words. Beckham had wondered constantly if his mother could really hear him from wherever she was. The young man always believed that the answer was yes. His smile disappeared - he had wondered if she would ever forgive him for what happened on that ship. His solitude was cut short when he heard rapid approaching feet.

His head snapped up and turned, only for a fist to land square to his nose. The sailor let out a cry as he was flung back into the water. He quickly swam up to the surface, the water bubbled angry around him as he saw who punched him. Guards surrounded the Prince and all had their swords pointed towards Beckham.

The sailor felt rage bubble in the pit of his stomach, just like when he was a child. His consciousness drifted away, filled instead with the water which surrounded him. He just wanted to be alone. Why couldn't he just be left alone? Why did his sister have to come? AND NOW THE PRINCE WAS HERE, PUNCHING HIM IN THE FACE? The sailor, under complete control of the enraged water, flung itself toward the guards and their Prince. Then, a form taken shape, released him onto the dock. Tentacles wrapped themselves around the waists of the men.

The men let out a pitiful cry as the tentacles only tightened around them. The sailor's eyes were glowing bright green as he stared at them. There was no reorganisation behind the glassy eyes.

"You will not touch him," the water insisted.

The voice was soft, almost like glass, and Anwir strained to hear it but once he understood, he went to open his mouth. A water tentacle immediately shoved itself into his mouth - the water disappeared quickly. The Prince's eyes widened and he began to choke as he was forced to drown. The water held no pity until he heard a sharp, "NO!" The glowing of his eyes dimmed for a moment, the water even ripped itself out of the arrogant Prince who coughed violently from the water that had been in his system.

Elsa reached him first. His eyes began to dim more and the water eventually disappeared and the men dropped back to the ground. Beckham blinked rapidly before he looked around confused. The young man remembered seeing Anwir's face before everything went blank. He let out a low grunt when he felt a soft body collide against him.

The sailor instinctively wrapped his arms around the body and looked down at Elsa who nuzzled her face against his chest. He looked at her concerned, "Elsa...?" She ignored him.

**SLAP**

"Where do I begin?" Elsa began pacing. "The courtyard? Your sister? Your powers? I don't mind not knowing who your sister is - or that you even _HAD_ a sister. I don't even mind that the flowers in the courtyard are probably never going to grow again - I hated some of those things- " She held her head, calming herself. "Ugh that doesn't matter. But your powers, Beckham," she neared him, her breath reaching his chin. She pulled away again. "You know me. And I thought you knew me, trusted me. We've been through so much, you and I, so much the same. Yet you couldn't trust me when you needed someone the most." Elsa gasped heavily as she stared at the young man who just gave her a wide eyed look. Beckham, still dazed, just listened - not really hearing a word she said. "And then you started to attack Prince Anwir..." The Queen trailed off, her anger dying down, getting lost in her ramblings. Coming into focus, Beckham noted their surroundings:

"I...I did that?" His voice sounded small and he looked like a child that had just been scolded. "I don't even...I couldn't have..." Beckham shook his head, attempting to push Elsa away from him. "I'm a monster," was all he could get out before Elsa placed her hand on his cheek.

"Then so am I," she said with a smile. She stroked his cheek, then pulled herself into him. He shook his head.

"You, a monster? No!" He protested. The sailor mirrored Elsa, placing his hand on her cheek. Her eyes glinted in the twilight. They shared a look. Then Elsa pushed into him again, allowing her lips to collide with his. His stomach rumbled softly, quiet enough for only him to hear. He found himself frozen, then he was kissing her back. His other arm wrapped around her waist.

When they pulled away from one another, it had felt like forever. Yet only moments had passed. Neither spoke as their eyes remained locked on one another. "You're not alone anymore," Elsa said, when it came time to speak. She stroked his cheek again. He turned from her, allowing himself to forget what had happened before with Anwir, lowering himself so that he was sat on the dock with his legs dangling above the water. Elsa sat beside him, laying across him. In the ripples of the water, he saw his mother smiling at him. In his arms, he felt the Queen laying against them. _I am not a monster_, he thought to himself. _I am not alone_. The mirage of his mother faded, and the waters calmed about them. They heard the sound of footsteps behind them, and turned to look. A smile.

"Brother."

* * *

**And that's the END- **

**ONCE AGAIN, GIVE THANKS TO KENNETH FOR THE WONDERFUL EDIT OF THIS WORK- WE CANNOT THANK HIM ENOUGH**

**Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! I will see you all in the next story.**

**If anyone would like some kind of squeal to this one, I will gladly create one. I might just make it into small one-shots though :) Since I'll want to focus and finish on the other story so I can post it here.**

**\- PD**


	9. Update

**Yo guys, it has been a long time and I got some stuff to talk about.**

_**One**_

**My computer was corrupted a few months ago and I ended up losing my new Frozen story that I was working on. Lost a lot of motivation after that. However, I have gained my love for writing back and I have read your reviews about wanting to see the reunion between Beckham and Sierra. So I'm going to start working on that right after uploading this.**

_**Two**_

**Even though I'm eighteen years of age...My mother has, I suppose, 'banned' me from touching my computer. This will delay a lot...Like writing a new story and such. I'm still sneaking on so I can get you all a new story**

**Anyways that's all really. I will try to stick around, promise.**

**\- PD**


End file.
